memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The End is the Beginning (episode)
Completely unaware of her special nature, Soji continues her work and captures the attention of the Borg cube research project's executive director. After rehashing past events with a reluctant Raffi, Picard seeks others willing to join his search for Bruce Maddox, including pilot and former Starfleet officer Cristóbal Rios. Summary Prologue Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Memorable quotes "Mars is burning, tens of thousands are dead, and nobody is thinking, nobody is listening, they're just reacting!" "Wait a minute. What happened in there, JL?" "They said that our plan was 'unfeasible'. Half of them never wanted to rescue the Romulans in the first place, and the rest are… are just frightened. I never dreamed that Starfleet would give in to intolerance and fear." :- Picard and Raffi "The CNC wants to see me. That's great. That's great. You tender your resignation, and my ass gets fired." :- Raffi "My entire life for the past 14 years has just been one long slide into humiliation, and rage… also a fair amount of snakeleaf-induced paranoia, so some things never change." :- Raffi "There is no more despised people in the galaxy than the xB's. People either see us as property to be exploited, or as a hazard to be warehoused. Our hosts, the Romulans have a far more expansive vision. They see us as both. :- Hugh "What?" "You're doing the research, aren't you?" "No." "I'm sending you everything that Daystrom had on Bruce Maddox." "I don't want it." "Carry on." :- Raffi and Picard "I'm not in the habit of consulting lawyers before I do what needs to be done." :- Picard to Rios "You were the XO of a heavy cruiser?" "The ''ibn Majid. You never heard of it because it doesn't exist. Starfleet erased it from the records." "''Do I detect a certain bitterness towards Starfleet? You must know that Starfleet and I long since have parted ways." "If you say so. I really don't give a damn." "Oh really? I see this ship is impeccably maintained, every bolt, and clasp, and fitting in place. Everything stowed in regulation Starfleet order. I don't know what happened to you, Rios, or the ''ibn Majid', but give minutes on this ship, and I know precisely what I'm looking at. You are Starfleet to the core. I can smell it on you." "''That's just my tragic sense of life. Raffi warned me you were a speechmaker." :- Picard and Rios "So, are we excited? Intimidated? Maybe a teensy bit starstruck? Jean-Luc Picard: Chief contact with the Q Continuum. Arbiter of Succession for the Klingon Empire. Savior of Earth from Borg invasion. Captain of the ''Enterprises -D and -E. The man even worked alongside the great Spock." :- 'La Sirena s Emergency Navigational Hologram''' to Rios "I tried my best to belong to this place, but I don't think I ever truly felt at home here." :- Picard, on his château "Do the images have connection to Romulan mythology?" " Mythology'? I hate that word. In Romulan, we have no such word." "What's a better word? Scriptures? Sacred stories? Legendarium?" "The news." :- Soji and Ramdha "Engage!" :- Picard to Rios Log entries Background information Continuity * This is the first Star Trek episode to address the physical differences in the appearance of the Romulans. Here, it is stated that Romulans with ridges on their foreheads are "Northerner" Romulans. In addition, there are several of these northern Romulans with hair similar to their style depicted on . * Oh wears sunglasses when visiting Daystrom. In , T'Pol rejected Jonathan Archer's offer to use his sunglasses on the grounds that Vulcan inner eyelids were sufficient to protect the eyes even in the extreme environment of Vulcan's Forge. * Hugh says that he thinks the ex-Borg Romulans in the Romulan Reclamation Center are the only members of their species to be assimilated, but he is mistaken. Orum was one among several Romulans who were assimilated then liberated when their cube lost its connection to the collective while in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) In addition, several Romulan colonies near the Neutral Zone were taken by the Borg in 2364. ( ) It is not confirmed whether any of their inhabitants were assimilated, but Orum (and the others) could easily have originated from there. Hugh's statement does not necessarily constitute a continuity error, as it seems unlikely that a former drone severed from the hive mind, can consciously recall all the information it had once access to, supported by Seven of Nine's recollection of this Romulan, which was only brought forth by trauma. ( ) Still, it does seem to indicate that Romulans have been assimilated in lesser numbers and by inference that the former Romulan Star Empire has had fewer run-ins with the Collective, than the Federation or the Klingon Empire had for example. * When discussing Picard, La Sirena's ENH mentions events from several Next Generation episodes and movies. These include Picard's interactions with the Q (which started in and continued at least through ), being the Arbiter of Succession for the Klingons ( , ), saving Earth from Borg attack ( ; possibly also ), and his working with Spock ( ). This indicates that all these big events of major interstellar politics have become known to the general public. * This marks the first mention of the Q Continuum since . * The continued existence of the La Sirena emergency holograms are further evidence that the Federation-wide ban on synthetics does not apply to holograms. Index ( ) was the first indication of this. * In the prologue, Raffi Musiker claims that impending supernova of the Romulan sun threatened "billions of people out there in the Beta Quadrant." This appears to confirm that the Romulan system is located in the Beta Quadrant, a claim often made in various non-canon works such as Star Trek Online. * This episode marks the first time the 40 Eridani A Starfleet Construction Yards and Beta Antares Ship Yards are mentioned in dialogue; previously, their existence had only been established on the dedication plaques of starships launched from there: the and , for example. Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Alison Pill as Dr. Agnes Jurati * Isa Briones as Soji Asha * Michelle Hurd as Raffi Musiker * Santiago Cabrera as Cristóbal Rios / EMH / ENH ;And * Harry Treadaway as Narek Guest starring * Jonathan Del Arco as Hugh * Peyton List as Narissa Rizzo * Jamie McShane as Zhaban * Tamlyn Tomita as Commodore Oh * Rebecca Wisocky as Ramdha * Orla Brady as Laris * Sumalee Montano as Dahj's Mother * Graham Shiels as a Tal Shiar Operative Co-starring * Son of Lee as a Guard Uncredited co-stars * Erik Armando Alvarez as Birdan * Willow Geer as a Romulan Refugee References 2380s; 2385; 2389; 40 Eridani A Starfleet Construction Yards; A500; Abyssus; aguardiente; aircar; angel; anthropologist; Arbiter of Succession; ; Arnaud; ; Beta Antares Ship Yards; Beta Quadrant; blues; Borg; Borg Collective; Borg drone; Borg reclamation project; bread; burst radius; bulkhead; captain (rank); Château Picard (location); (wine); Chief of Starfleet Security; cigar; ; commander in chief (CNC); commodore; conspiracy; cricket; crypto algorithm; Daystrom Institute; dermal regenerator; ; disordered; drone (technology); Emergency Medical Holographic program; Emergency Navigational Hologram; ; ; executive director; first officer (XO); Freecloud; ghost; Gorn Egg; grape; hay; heavy cruiser; house; hovel; ; ''ibn Majid'' captain; inventory; Kasseelian opera; Klingon Empire; lawyer; lighter; ; Mars; mythology; northerner; oak; Okinawa; operating system; paranoia; pilot; pisco; pixmit; puppy; Q Continuum; quantum fingerprinting; resignation; road; Roquefort; Romulan; Romulan disruptor; Romulan language; Romulan mythology; San Francisco; Saurian brandy; scout ship; Seb-Cheneb; security clearance; Shaenor; shaipouin; ; smoking; snakeleaf; Spock; Starfleet; Starfleet Headquarters; Starfleet Security; submatrix collapse; supernova; synth ship; Tal Shiar; Tanaka; tattoo; terrine d'oie; ; trailer house; tritanium; vaping; ; Vulcan; xB; Zhat Vash External link * |next= }} End is the Beginning, The